sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebecca Varn
Rebecca Varn is a human born on Corellia five years before the Battle of Yavin to two loving and devoted parents. Her father, a retired CorSec sergeant, was a strict but wonderful man and her mother was a seamstress who spent her time making everything from formal dresses to everyday wear. Rebecca's early years were spent going to school and hanging out with her friends. She excelled in her studies, particularly math and found she had a knack for plotting navigational hyperspace routes that wound up improving some of the more older space lanes into and out of the Corellian System. Also she developed an interest in mechanics and was fascinated about how things worked. She started disassembling everything she could get her hands on around the house, cleaning droids, her dad's old service blaster... even the family's speeder. As she entered school she took up a tech repair class to learn to work on some of the more advanced starships and eventually worked her way up to starfighters. She graduated school at the top of her class and went out into the world looking for some new challenges. After graduation Rebecca spent a few months researching what she wanted to do, that would both be challenging and rewarding. Her answer took the form of her father when he suggested that she go to the Corellian Security Force Academy. She readily agreed and applied to the Academy and was soon accepted. She was faced with a myriad of decisions when she first got there and it overwhelmed her slightly. One branch caught her interest, Corellian Sector Defense. She found the course completely insane and it tested her endurance like nothing had to that date. She loved it. During her last year at the Academy, the Imperials overtook Corellia. Her father, a supporter of the Old Empire and the Rebellion, took up with a resistance group and tried to prevent the invasion force from gaining a foothold on the planet. That group failed and were slaughtered mercilessly. After hearing the news about her father, Rebecca gave up on the Academy and fled the planet with several other refugees, swearing vengeance and vowing to return. She made her way to the New Republic and was dismayed that they had no plans in the near future to liberate Corellia from Imperial rule. Rebecca signed on to the Military, thinking it'd be her best chance of reclaiming her lost homeworld. Now she finishes her training in the guise of a Ghost Squadron trainee, destined to become one of their finest pilots. After several weeks of intense training and a few sorties, Rebecca was promoted to 2nd Flight Officer along with another of her fellow pilots; 2nd Flight Officer Shovadu, during her training she met up with 2nd. Lieutenant Gene Malantean and the two have developed a close relationship. She hopes to persue the relationship farther, but with the way the war is going, anything is possible. Having been seeing each other for a few weeks, Lieutenant Malantean proposed to her in the Cat's Claw Cantina in the business district of New Alderaan with several whitnesses including 2nd Lieutenant Raxis L'ygr and Luke Skywalker though Luke, being incredibly busy was called away before Rebecca gave her answer. Needless to say she was overwhelmed and accepted. The wedding date has yet to be set. Combat Statistics Kill Record: *Fighter-scale **TIE Fighters: 0 **TIE Interceptors: 0 **TIE Interceptors MkII: 0 **TIE Bombers: 0 **TIE Scimitars: 0 *Total Enemy Fighters Destroyed: 0 *Enemy Capitol Ships Destroyed: 0 *Enemy Cap Ship Assists: 0 Mission History: Sorties: 3 Official Missions: 2 Non-Official Missions: 2 Number of Times Heavily Damaged: 0 Number of Times Dhip had to be Replaced: 0 Number of Total Missions Deemed Success: 4 Number of Total Missions Deemed Failure: 0 Number of Non-Starfighter Missions: 0 Notes: Win/Loss Record vs. Familiar Imperial Pilots: -Krieg: 1/1 First meeting Krieg downed shields, aborted battle; Second meeting, heavily damaged Krieg's fighter with one shot. Varn, Rebecca Varn, Rebecca Varn, Rebecca